


That this is all

by Lightning_kal



Series: What the hell is a Stiles? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Años despues, Demasiado Netflix, F/M, M/M, Posibles nuevos Tags, Relación con un menor de edad, Resurrección, muerte de varios personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: ¿De eso se trataba todo cierto?¿Entonces porque sigo aquí?No recuerdo porque estoy donde estoy o por que no me quede donde estaba. Solo se que ahora todo es diferente y que lo que cambio todo fue mi muerte.Sterek, AU.





	1. Eso era todo

**Author's Note:**

> "Teen Wolf" así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Asi como a Netflix "Resurrection" y "Glitch" solo pensé que seria buena idea como un inicio.  
> Disfruten de la lectura.

**Jean Cocteau** decía que el día que nacemos nuestra muerte inicia el camino para reunirse con nosotros, sin prisas, a paso lento, se toma su tiempo admirando el panorama, abriendo los brazos esperándonos a nosotros que corremos hacia ella cada vez más rápido.

Siempre fui de las personas que tenía prisa todo el tiempo, jamás podía estarme quieto por mucho que quisiera, me sofocaba, era como ahogarse entre cuatro paredes por lo cual hablar y moverme era una forma de expandir esas paredes. No me di cuenta que dejaba atrás a mis amigos hasta que la muerte me abrazaba como a un viejo amigo que no miraba hace mucho.

La lluvia caía fuertemente pero ya no sentía las gotas en mi piel. Por un momento me sentí disgustado conmigo mismo, porque, era yo quien estaba haciendo sufrir de esa manera a mis amigos, a Scott, la última vez que lo vi con ese semblante en el rostro me tenía a mí para sostenerse de pie, ¿pero ahora quien lo sostendría?

Lo cierto es que no me dolía y una verdad aún más cruda era que me sentía bien, mis demás sentidos me golpeaban fuertemente como nunca antes. Podía observar a todos a mí alrededor derrumbados entre lágrimas, escuchar a Lydia y Kira sollozando. A pesar de que no tengo los mismos sentidos que los demás, podía sentir la culpa de Derek desde un rincón, porque su plan había fallado y la única baja era yo.

Esa noche morí en los brazos de mi hermano, no hay nada más que decir de eso. Porque de eso se trata todo.


	2. Lázaro resucitado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad esta noche he tenido un repentino golpe de creatividad, después de ver un par de series de Netflix como "Resurrection" y "Glitch" me quede con la idea de seguir este finc pero arreglando unas cosas.
> 
> Creo que también se nota la influencia de "Sobrenatural" que era la serie con la que anteriormente era crossover esta historia. Aun no se para que lado ira pero se que me interesa.
> 
> Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo narrando en primera persona y aun sin beta.

¿Entonces porque sigo aquí?  
No recuerdo porque estoy donde estoy.  
Lo último que recuerdo es estar corriendo por el bosque con mi estúpida manada detrás de quien sabe qué, pero eso parece haber sido hace ya mucho tiempo o por lo menos así es como lo siento.   
Ahora, sigo en el bosque, pero es de noche, bastante tarde por lo que se puede ver. Me encuentro parado en medio de la nada, a mi alrededor no hay nada más que pinos, arbustos y tierra. Grito un par de veces para llamar a mis amigos pero nadie parece oírme, busco en todos mis bolsillos en busca de mi teléfono pero este también pacer haberme dejado.  
No tengo las llaves de la casa ni las del Jeep tampoco aunque recuerdo haberlas cogido, ¿Qué carajos está pasando?  
Tratando de recordar mis clases de sobrevivencia con Derek o su mejor intento de hacer que no me perdiera en el bosque yo solo logro llegar hasta la carretera y después de comprender que no pasara ningún auto comienzo a caminar en dirección al pueblo. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que mis amigos me olvidaran en el bosque y se fueran a casa después de matar al chucho de la semana? ¿Pocas?  
Con ellos ya nada me sorprende pero les daré el beneficio de la duda, hace frio y el estómago me gruñe como si no hubiese comido en días. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera roja y acelero el paso porque de pronto recuerdo que mi padre debe de estarse preguntando donde diablos estoy. No quiero que se preocupe más.  
Al llegar por fin a mi calle dos horas después observo que la patrulla de mi papa esta estacionada en nuestra entrada, por lo que seguro me llevare una buena reprimenda por estar en la calle tan tarde. Entro a casa gracias a la llave que guardamos en una esquina de la puerta. Las luces están apagadas, eso me extraña, papa suele dejarlas encendidas hasta que llego o por lo menos la de la cocina pero en esta ocasión no hay ni una mísera luz de noche por lo que me golpeo con uno de los muebles de la recepción.  
Como aun me estoy muriendo de hambre me atrevo a entrar a la cocina a prepararme un emparedado antes de irme a dormir. La cocina se ve diferente, más organizada quizás. En el refrigerador hay comida que no recuerdo esta mañana, más fruta y verduras de las que mi padre me ha dejado poner en su dieta, ¿Eso de la esquina es un betabel?  
Suspiro suponiendo que por fin mi padre aceptara las recomendaciones de su cardiólogo y comenzara una dieta de verdad, tomo un par de cosas del refrigerador para mi aperitivo nocturno cuando escucho que alguien baja las escaleras, diablos, me trapo.  
—Natalie, ¿Eres tú?_ escucho decir a mi papa ya a unos pasos de mí, ¿Natalie? ¿Quién es Natalie? Tomo el jamón de la puerta de refrigerador y lo cierro encontrando a mi padre en la puerta de la cocina con el bate en alto.  
— ¡Dios papa!, baja eso, soy yo_ digo mientras dejo todo mi botín sobre la mesa para comenzar a prepararme mi aperitivo. No encontré mayonesa por lo que tendré que usar crema, levanto la vista hacia mi padre que sigue en la puerta con los ojos casi saliéndosele. El bate hiso un fuerte sonido al caer y golpear el suelo de madera_ ¿Por qué me miras así? Mira papa sé que llegue muy tarde, pero no fue mi culpa, me paso algo muy raro, creo desperté en el bosque sin mi teléfono y las llaves del Jeep, me tomo como dos horas llegar hasta aquí caminando, No sé si fue una broma de Scott y los chicos pero fue extraño incluso para mis estándares, ¿Por cierto quien es Natalie? Escuche que la llamaste hace un momento.  
— ¿Stiles?_ dice casi en un susurro.  
—Si papa, soy yo, ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto dando una mordía a mi emparedado por fin terminado, se me sale un gemidito de puro placer cuando lo mastico, debe de ser por el hambre, sonrió de gusto aunque cuando veo a mi papa de nuevo siento como se desvanece esa sonrisa, esta pálido, y de pronto se lleva una mano al pecho_ ¡Papa! _ grito antes de ir corriendo hacia el para sostenerlo y evitar que se golpee con el marco de la puerta.  
El sigue mirándome de esa extraña manera, me asusta incluso más y recuerdo aquella vez que casi le dio un pre infarto. Hago lo único que se me ocurre corro al teléfono marcando desesperado el número de Melisa rogando que este en casa. Me responden al primer intento.  
— ¿Bueno?_ la escucho al otro lado de la línea _ ¿John?  
— ¡Soy yo Stiles, creo que a mi papa le está dando un ataque cardiaco, por favor ven rápido! _ Ruego histérico revisando a mi papa con la mirada, sigue recostado en el piso respirando pesadamente _ ¡Por favor Melisa date prisa, se ve muy mal!  
Cuelgo y me coloco aun lado de mi papa, repasando mentalmente las cosas que había investigado en internet sobre los infartos, su mano de pronto toca mi cara y yo le miro.  
—Hijo, ¿Realmente eres tú?  
—Si papa, soy yo, ya he llamado a Melisa, estará aquí en un segundo así que resiste_ él sonríe de una extraña manera que me hace tener escalofríos pero me quedo a su lado hasta que se escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe _ Melisa estamos aquí_ le llamo.  
Esperaba ver entrar a la enfermera que me crio como a su propio hijo desde mi infancia pero en su lugar me encuentro con Chris Argent, su cara al verme es igual que la de mi papa. Estoy casi seguro de que estuvo a punto de apuntarme con su arma antes de que Melisa entrara y lo quitara del camino.  
— ¿Stiles?_ solloza en estado de shock, no comprendo que les pasa a todos. Escucho a alguien más detrás de ellos y cuando entra a la habitación me doy cuenta de que es Derek. Ninguno da un paso más cerca de nosotros, solo se quedan en el pasillo sin moverse ni un milímetro, mirándome.  
— ¿Pero qué están haciendo? Mi papa necesita ayuda, no se queden hay parados _ les grito histérico. Es Derek el primero en acercarse, agachándose para tomar a mi papa y ayudarle a llegar al sofá, aprovechando para mirarme más detenidamente ahora que esa cerca de mí, respira profundamente.  
En el sofá Melisa revisa a mi papa que ya se mira mejor, yo me siento a un lado de él estrechando la mano que se ha reusado a soltarme desde un rato atrás. Trato de ignorar la manera en que me miran Chris, Derek y hasta la misma Melisa a hurtadillas.  
—Creo que solo se te ha bajado la presión, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, aunque mañana me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta por el hospital para estar más seguros_ dice Melisa más tranquila también, mi papa asiente y toma un par de las pastillas que la enfermera le ofrece _ te traeré un vaso de agua_ la miro caminar a la cocina seguida de Argent y Derek.  
—Me has asustado, ¡ves por qué no te dejo comer grasas! _ le digo a mi papa una vez que nos hemos quedado solos, lo digo de tal modo que mi vos no refleje el miedo que tenía hace unos momentos. Mi papa solo sonríe y me hace inclinarme hacia el para dame una abraso que aceptó gustoso.  
—Díganme que no estoy loco_ pregunta mi padre a Melisa y el resto que entran en la habitación en ese momento _ díganme que ustedes también ven a mi muchacho.  
¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir mi papa? Arrugo la frente desconcertada alternando mi mirada entre mi padre y los demás. Chris y Melisa miran a Derek en busca de la respuesta a las preguntas de mi papa y yo definitivamente no entiendo nadad de lo que está pasando.  
—Es Stiles_ responde Derek.  
—Pues claro que soy yo, ¿a quien esperaban al abominable hombre de las nieves?  
Todos guardan silencio y eso no puede significar más que problemas.  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? _ trato de calmarme y respirar tranquilamente pero la forma en que ahora ellos se ven me pone aún más nervioso. De pronto observo detenidamente la habitación en la que estamos, nuestra sala esta diferente. Cortinas que no reconozco, un comedor nuevo, fotografías en todos lados, fotografías mías en su mayoría, pero también había de otras personas, Lydia y los chicos ¿En una graduación? También de mi papa con una mujer de cabellos rojos, la mayoría de los muebles estaban cambiados de lugar y había flores frescas en una mesita en la esquina. Pero no era solo la sala o la cocina, toda la casa era diferente, nuestro jardín tenia flores y el árbol que había plantado la semana pasada ahora se miraba por la ventana de la sala.  
No se detenía solo en nuestra casa, Melisa tenía el cabello más largo y ¿Eso era un vientre de embarazada?, Chris no usaba lentes antes ¿O sí? Y ¿Desde por qué Derek traía puesto un uniforme de policía? En su pecho se leía “Oficial Hale”.  
— ¿Qué está pasando? _ alcance a preguntar antes de que mi ataque de pánico me hiciera desmayarme y que todo se volviera oscuro nuevamente.  
…


End file.
